This disclosure relates generally to social networking systems, and more specifically to selecting content items for presentation to a user included in a group maintained by a social networking system.
An online system, such as a social networking system, allows its users to connect to and communicate with other online system users. Users may create profiles on an online system that are tied to their identities and include information about the users, such as interests and demographic information. The users may be individuals or entities such as corporations or charities.
Additionally, a social networking system may maintain groups of users, allowing a user to provide content to a group for presentation to each user included in the group. A group may be associated with a topic, with a location, or with any other suitable characteristic, so a user included in the group may more easily view or share content associated with the characteristic associated with the group. For example, users in a group provide content items to a group to simplify presentation of the content items to other users in the group. However, a user may be included in a large number of groups, which may receive significant numbers of content items from users in the groups. With a large number of content items provided to various groups including a user, the user may have difficulty identifying content items from the groups interesting or relevant to the user. This may decrease the likelihood of the user joining groups or providing content to groups, which may decrease the amount of interaction between the user and other users of the social networking system.